Don't challenge a monk
by 1Kataangfan
Summary: After the war AU: Katara and Sokka enroll themselves, Aang, and Toph in a middle/high school. Aang thinks he knows all that he needs, but Katara convinces him to go... I know, I know, I'm no good at writing summaries, but give me and my story a chance... rated K just to be safe in later chapters. Mostly Kataang with some Sukka and Teoph.


"Come on, Aang, it's time to get ready for school!" Katara yelled. It had been 2 months since the war's end and she and Sokka had decided to go to school in Ba Sing Se. Without telling Aang Katara had enrolled him in the middle school section of their school. "What are you talking about?" Asked Aang. "I don't need to go to school, I'm smarter than all of those teachers. The monks taught me and all of the other kids way more than any school could." "Ya right, come on Airhead, we don't want to be late." Sokka said.

Half an hour later Katara sat in her classroom, thinking about Aang. Toph was in his same grade and Katara didn't want him to get hurt or anything. She decided that she would look for him at lunch. The day dragged on. Katara had at least 2 hours of homework for each class. Lunch finally came. She found Aang and ate lunch with him. He didn't say much about his classes. The only thing that he mentioned was not having any homework.

The bell rang and Aang gave Katara a quick peck on the lips before running to his next class. "Your dating a middle schooler?" A girl asked from behind Katara. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Katara asked back. "It's just that I thought that you would date someone more mature." The girl replied. "Aang is more mature than anyone else in this school!" Katara harshly stated. What right did this girl have judging who she dated. "Wait a second, Aang? You're Dating The Avatar?!" The girl asked, raising her voice. "Yeah, what about it?" Katara asked. "Then you must be, no, it couldn't be, are you Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?!" "Yeah..." Katara answered slowly. "HEY, EVERYBODY LOOK! IT'S MASTER KATARA!" The girl yelled. Instantly everybody surrounded her. She pushed past her and headed to her next class.

Aang was sitting in his math class, bored out of his mind. Everything was so easy. "Can anybody tell me what the square root of pi?" The teacher asked. Aang watched as everybody rummaged through their backpacks looking for their calculators and raised his hand. "Do you know the answer already, Kuzon?" (Aang was using his fake name so that no one would go crazy over him. He also wore a hat.)The teacher asked, puzzled when she didn't see a calculator on his desk. "Yes, the square root of pi is 1.772453851." He answered. The teacher checked it on her calculator. "That's correct..." The teacher said in a shaky voice, "that's incredible, how did you do that in your head?" The teacher asked. Everybody stared at Aang. He just shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed at all of the attention he was getting.

A few minutes later the teacher assigned the homework and Toph groaned. "Why do you have to torture me, I mean, come on, 50 problems. Seriously, what is with you people, I'm blind!" Toph complained. 5 minutes later Aang shut his math book and put it in his backpack. "Is there a problem, Kuzon?" the teacher asked. "No." Aang calmly stated. "Then why did you put your math book away? I'm giving you this time in class to start on your homework." the teacher asked again. "I'm done." Aang simply replied. He was suddenly aware of everybody staring at him again. "I think that you need to move to a higher math class." The teacher said. She led him out the door and down the hall.

Katara was sitting in her math class when someone interrupted the lesson. It was the middle school math teacher. The intruder whispered something to her teacher and left. Katara's math teacher looked puzzled. "It appears we have a new student. His name is Kuzon." The teacher said as Aang entered the room. He quickly chose a seat next to Katara. The math teacher continued on with the lesson. "Aang, what are you doing here?" Katara whispered. "I told you that I am too smart for this school." He said.

The bell rang 30 minutes later. The teacher had assigned 30 problems for homework that night. Katara packed up her things and went to her history class. When she got there she was surprised to see Aang in the seat next to her's. he worked for about 3 minutes, finished his homework, then put his books away. When he saw Katara he smiled and motioned for her to come sit next to him.

"I guess I'm a tenth grader now." He said. "Jeez," Katara said, "I guess you weren't kidding this morning!" The one minute bell rang and Sokka rushed into the classroom at full speed. He took a seat next to Katara and noticed her talking to Aang. "What's he doing here?" Sokka whispered to Katara, "this class is for 10th and 11th graders, not 8th graders.""Aang skipped 2 grades in one day, he really is a genius." Katara replied.


End file.
